146605-major-design-changes-i-would-make-to-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I really like the concept of downscaling in lower level zones. I don't think anyone can say with a straight face that killing low level mobs with a vastly overgeared and over levelled character is fun in the slightest. Being level appropriate for the zone also opens up a lot of possiblities. Like you mentioned, Contract quests can be moved out of the endgame zones and into any zone, which makes the world feel more alive for levelling players; also they don't need to put as much consideration into level 50 players when adding new zones. Additionally World PvP also becomes substantially more fair and fun by and large. | |} ---- As I said, I hate it. What's the point of levelling if you are going to be scaled back down when you go to lower level zone? Just remove levels completely. When I get a max level character and get it geared up, I don't want to go to a level 10 zone and have level 10 mobs on equal standing with me, ever. It's the most ridiculous concept i've ever seen. I hated GW2, I can't stand to play SWTOR anymore and this would be another game i'd have to leave if it happened here. | |} ---- To progress your character? What's the point of allowing level to make a zone trivial / allow you to gank / grief lower leveled characters? One of the best parts about this game is level isn't terribly important against mobs, and you actively need to dodge and keep active during combat even against many "easy" mobs. It's refreshing IMO, and contributes to the unique challenge and appeal of W*. The added benefit is opening back up the leveling areas (which are amazingly detailed) back up to players instead of re-skinning them and turning them into isolated daily zones. You could still have the level scaling set you to the highest end of the zone scale, which would still make you superior stat wise to most mobs. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not on a PvP server so ganking isn't a thing. That being said, if I have something to pick up in a low level zone on a high level character then I do expect to go in, stomp on it and get what I need. As I said, if you are going to scale a character by zone then you may as well remove levels completely, it renders them pointless. It's a design I absolutely detest. There is absolutely no point in progressing a character if that progress means absolutely nothing. I should not have trouble with level 10 mobs on a level 50 character. In games where character progression is everything, zone scaling should not happen. Won't bother me if they do add it here. As I said, they have it in GW2, I don't play it. They added it to SWTOR, I stopped playing it. They add it here, I move on. It's not a big issue, just saying I really don't like it and it is a deal breaker for me. I play MMO's to progress my character, yes that means low level zones are trivial as they should be to a max level pretty well geared character. I should be stomping all over mobs 40 levels lower than me. I don't care about it making zones "relevant". If I have anything to do in a low level zone then I want to get in and get it done not spend 20 minutes fighting through mobs I should breeze through. Edited November 9, 2015 by Gomly | |} ---- I can kind of see where you're coming from with the progression thing, I guess levels are meant to be more about the ability progression of your character, a gating of sorts to allow people to learn their character and abilities in a linear fasion. I don't like the idea of zones that don't downscale because it essentially forces players into the endgame zones only (of which there are two, plus the 3 super boring daily zones) I really like that on GW2 I can enter any zone I want, participate in events and still achieve something on my character. WildStar's endgame zones are the worst, purple and gold everywhere but the levelling zones are pretty sexy and varied. That said progression is still a very real thing even in downscale systems. You'll probably have full blue/purple gear which means that your gear is the very best available gear that anyone could possibly have at that level. Killing almost any mobs will be cake but unlike the current system, you can't pick up the entire zone and kill them all in one attack. I think we'll just have to agree to disagree. | |} ---- ---- So levels making you wafflestomp everything is the only relevant progression for you? In SWTOR you can still breeze through content as your at the top of that planets level range and have literally the best possible gear stats... I never did get where the whole level = godly concept came from or what makes it so unappealing to play with it to some. | |} ---- Er. Rift makes scaling entirely voluntary, which is exactly how scaling should work - not forced like GW2. Edited November 9, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- This. Trion got it, Arena Net and BioWare didn't. Forced scaling isn't fun. We're arguing opinions at this point, neither of which are going to change. It's a concept I detest and I don't play MMO's that have it. Giving the option to those that want it on a voluntary basis would work. You get what you want, I get what I want, everybody is happy. Scaling adds nothing, not a single thing. You' be level 50 in a level 10 zone getting level 10 rewards for whatever it is you do. I can't think of a single reason to add zone scaling. I can't think of a single bonus and I certainly don't see how it would make low level zones relevant to high level players. It adds nothing to the game. As I said though, opinions. | |} ---- To be fair, scaling in most games I've played meant you'd go to a level 10 zone as a 50, get scaled down to level 10 and get level 50 rewards for whatever it is you do. The only exception I can think of off the top of my head is FFXIV but then people only used to go to lower level zones to level secondary classes so it did make sense. With that said, I'm not a huge fan of forced scaling myself. | |} ---- I never said it should be mandatory, more options are better! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- Have played roughly 15 mmos, all my life many, many shooters I mean, base maps that you can choose what the game type is, say, a map like Gravestone, you can either do TDM, Capture, or Escort a payload. | |} ---- That is the sign of someone who can't read. | |} ----